evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth will set us free (Maybe)
Part 2b of - Veritas odium parit - truth begets hatred on Earth AND in the Heavens.) “Consent decrees” are developed by the collective of every society and are NOT the Truth. Instead they are “Believes” that require FAITH to make them into a REALITY that lets us feel SAVE in life! This insights was the was the discovery of Dr. Beatrice Bruteau who named these decrees “Psychic Grids”. To give an example for our US society; our "Consent decree" is the “Great American Dream” in which 93% of us still believe, but which is now showing its True nature as an economic cataclysm. (See the last page of Imitatus Dei on this site.) The Truth will set you Free, but first it makes you very angry.--- As an Oriental Guru said: Have Faith in nothing, Faith is the eye that sees nothing and rejoices in it.' 'Unknowingness absolves the future path of danger. The eye sees nothing,'' and' ''so has Faith. -Fair set, all are hallowed. - Shanti Consent Decrees for us here on Earth are made by our own “collective”. Decrees for the Spirit World also excist, but they are made to protekt “Evolution” on Earth. In my paper: http://www.msmisp.com/logos/foundation-for-evolutionary-spirituality.htm I explained why there can’t be Evolution or Creativity in the Realm of the Spirits, because there is no “Duality” and “Time and Space” to provide the driving force for Creativity and Evolution. For this separate Space-Time-Continuum was specifically created, but the Spirit World still has substantial power over this process. E.g., future events can easily be perceived and modified via a psychic medium. E.g., Winning lottery numbers are always known and so are events like ‘Pearl habor’ or 9/11. Since changing these events would interfere with Evolution a Consent Decree is put in place to forbid any interference with Evolution on Earth. In my opinion, that is a lot like “''throwing out the baby with the bathwater''”. However, there is a good reason for such a very radical resolution, because with no Evolution or Ceativity in their own Realm, the Spirits have no expertise in handling the creative process of Evolution. -- As C.G. Jung has firmly stated: A''' “'''collective” of any kind has actually no creative potential. ------ While the Spirit World, with no duality, has only one “Consent Decree”, the Earth does have d'uality' which provides for two alternatives. One is a conventional consent of the collective, the other is a much more flexible ruling for “Creative Individuals”. Both are opposites of a true DUALITY where the “'healthy Middle'” provides for Evolution. The side of the duality with the Consent of the collective serves as a “'SAFETY net'” to prevent dangerous development by creations going to extremes. --- In my opinion, the “Spirits” are actually hindering the progress of Evolution in two ways. 1st) By promoting clairvoyant persons of primitive Ego-mind consciousness. These are ‘freaks of nature’ that have skipped two intermediate steps of consciousness. This then drives these persons to “seek Power” and over 3000 of them have already become multi Millionaires. How many greedy multi Millionaires does our country need? -- 2nd) By an omission of NOT selecting and promoting “Creative Individuals” here on Earth. To understand this, please read the companion-paper: --- Individuation for Evolution –- “CREATIVE INDIVIDUALS” ARE THE ONLY SMALL PART OF MANKIND THAT ADVANCES EVOLUTION ---What could be more essential for the progress of Evolution than to promote these individuals? --- An important question is: “Are the Spirit-guides capable of selecting these “Creative individuals” and of determining their level of consciousness? The answer is: YES and YES. They are perfectly qualified for that job, much more so than anyone living on Earth. That is because there are no secrets in the Unmanifest Realm. (The “Right to privacy” has no meaning there.) My claime of false actions and missing actions by the Spirits not only hinders Evolution, but also cause great misery for “the people” at times, by collateral damage. --- Right now this MISERY is all around us. Tens of Millions are out of work and Millions of families have starving and sick children at home etc. etc.--- The Spirits might argue that they "just followed Orders”, but if you know your history of the 2nd World War and the Nuernberg War-Crimes tryals, you will remember this infamous excuse as being used over and over. --- What I personally tried to do to change the misery facing our country, is this: http://www.msmisp.com/logos/Indranet.htm and http://www.msmisp.com/logos/Prove-of-Concept.htm ------ [mailto:Rev_hwinter@windstream.net Rev'_'hwinter@windstream.net]